


当蜡像的感觉反馈给真人会发生什么？

by JLOVEJ852



Category: all嘉, 我嘎 - Fandom, 白嘎 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 06:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20041798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLOVEJ852/pseuds/JLOVEJ852





	当蜡像的感觉反馈给真人会发生什么？

王嘉尔此时正面色潮红地瘫坐在白敬亭家的厕所里不知所措。

事情还要从几分钟前说起。

本来王嘉尔正开心地打开ins向白敬亭推销自己关注的沙雕博主，突然他觉得自己的腰间被谁摸了一把。一开始他以为是自己的感觉出了问题，可是随着时间的推移，附在他腰上的手越来越多，甚至有要往下面禁区蔓延的趋向，他只能找个借口躲进厕所。

可是情况并没有因此好转，反而越来越严重。王嘉尔只觉得有一只手顺着他的腰线滑进他的内裤接着用力揉搓着他的阴茎，他难耐地喘息着，颤抖地脱下裤子想要缓解那越来越激烈的刺激，可那也只是无用功。

紧接着王嘉尔感觉有两只手先是色情地摩挲了一会自己的腹部接着便附上自己的乳头揉捏拉扯。

一阵阵奇怪的感觉不断从乳头传来，王嘉尔只能解开自己的衬衫扣子，颤巍巍地接了点冷水洒在上面。但是显然这也没有减轻这些奇怪的感觉。

侵犯他阴茎的手似乎和别人打了起来，过了一会原本的一只手变成了两只手，一只手轻抚他的肉球，另一只手撸动着他的柱身，甚至还是不是抠一下他早已兴奋地流水的马眼。

再然后他感觉自己的臀部被用力地拍打了几下，接着两只手掰开自己的臀瓣，试探地戳了戳自己紧闭地穴口。王嘉尔吓得挣扎了一下，可是他根本阻止不了这些透明手们越来越放肆的动作。

他只能无力地大张着嘴，感受着一根手指缓缓刺进他的后穴，似乎是因为被里面的紧致感阻碍了一下，原本掰着他臀瓣的两只手又将他的穴口向边上拉了拉好让它打的更开，手指也因此侵犯地更加深入。

王嘉尔软踏踏地跪趴在地上，感受着体内地手指从一根变成四根，从原本轻轻地抽插变成激烈地肏干。肏干了一会儿，手指似乎不满足，来回摩挲着，当他触碰到一个凸起物时，仿佛终于找到了目的地，开始不断地按压着。

王嘉尔只觉得自己的意识像被困在风暴中的船只，随着浪花的击打不断瓦解。他只能挺着腰跪在地上，从各个敏感点不断传来的快感让他的意识越来越模糊，他早已将还在兄弟家的事抛到脑后，嘴里的娇吟也越来越大声。

白敬亭一打开厕所门的时候，映入眼帘的便是王嘉尔白皙丰满的臀部和一张一合不断溜着淫水的粉嫩嫩的穴口。

此时王嘉尔正满脸春色地趴在地上，裤子挂在一只脚脖子处，一手撸动着自己的阴茎，一手揉捏着自己的乳头，嘴里还不断发出诱人的呻吟。

白敬亭咽了咽口水，往里走了走。他压了压自己起来的阴茎，走到正沉浸在欲望中的王嘉尔。

“咳，嘉尔…”白敬亭试图将在地上的王嘉尔拉起来，没想到原本还在地上的人突然一个反身将他扑倒在地。

王嘉尔好看的桃花眼此时已经被欲望弄得湿漉漉的，脸上也透着诱人的绯红。只见他跨坐在白敬亭身上，委屈地瘪了瘪嘴，带着哭腔撒娇道，“小白，我下面好难受，有人一直在用手指插进来。”

说完仿佛是为了证明自己说的是真话还调了个身，用手掰开自己的臀瓣展示着自己被肏的泥泞不堪的穴口。

白敬亭被突然出现在眼前的美景冲击地一下子说不出话来，王嘉尔的后穴并没有什么异味，反倒是带着一股特别好闻的甜腻气息，他看了看不断开合的穴口，有一股股透明的液体不断地从里面流出，甚至有一些还滴到了他的脸上。

白敬亭又忍不住咽了咽口水，他揉了揉王嘉尔软软的臀肉，接着将一根手指探进王嘉尔的后穴，问道，“是这样吗？”

王嘉尔点了点头又摇了摇头，“要更加激烈一些。”

白敬亭听完往里加了几根手指接着用力抽插着，“是这样吗？”

王嘉尔软着腰点了点头，那令人血脉喷张的呻吟又大了几分。

白敬亭从王嘉尔的身下爬起，抱着王嘉尔的腰，贴着他的耳朵轻声说道，“嘉尔，舒服吗？”

王嘉尔无意识地点了点头。

“那我让你更舒服好不好。”还没等王嘉尔反应过来白敬亭就将自己早已忍得快要发疯地阴茎用力地肏了进去。

等白敬亭的阴茎全根没入的时候，两人不禁同时发出一声喟叹。早已被手指肏得熟烂的肠肉层层叠叠地吸绞着白敬亭的阴茎，仿佛要将它吃到更深的地方才能够满足。

“啊…好粗好深…要被肏穿了…好舒服…”一被肏干，王嘉尔便开始不断地淫叫起来，越来越多的淫言乱语从他的嘴里吐出。

白敬亭用力怕了拍王嘉尔的臀部，便扶着他的腰大力抽插了起来。

白敬亭一边肏干着，一边用手拉扯着王嘉尔被玩弄地肿大的乳头，他粗着嗓子说道，“嘉尔已经淫荡到乳头都变得和女人一样敏感了吗？我稍微碰一下，你的小骚穴便会吸得更紧呢。”

“啊…我…就是女人…啊…再用力点…好快…要被肏坏了…”王嘉尔没有反驳，反而是顺着白敬亭的话淫叫道。

白敬亭暗骂了句骚货，“嘉尔你不是喜欢喊我哥吗，现在可以喊了。”

“好哥哥…要被哥哥的大肉棒肏到子宫了…好深…哥哥…啊…”王嘉尔只觉得身后地肏干随着他的话变得越来越激烈，这让他有一种要被肏穿的错觉。他有点害怕地往外爬了爬，还没爬出一步就被后面的人抓了回来，紧接着肏干变得比刚才还要激烈。

王嘉尔被肏得渐渐失了力气，嘴里除了娇喘再也发不出其他声音，身上的手不知道什么时候已经消失不见。王嘉尔现在所有的感官都被肏得集中到了后穴处，他甚至能清晰地感受到在他后穴里肆虐的阴茎的形状。

白敬亭看了眼王嘉尔因为肏干变得有点红肿的膝盖，有点心疼地吻了吻王嘉尔的腰窝。这种时候举铁的效果就排上了用场，只见白敬亭一把抱起王嘉尔，一边走一边肏干地走向了卧室。

王嘉尔被突如其来地失重感吓得立刻环住了白敬亭的脖子，因为悬空，白敬亭的阴茎肏进了前所未有的深度，王嘉尔被刺激地一阵抽搐便达到了高潮。

高潮过后的王嘉尔无力地搭在白敬亭肩上，他双目水润，一双桃花眼被欲望弄得波光粼粼楚楚可怜，敏感娇嫩地媚肉不断吸绞着白敬亭的阴茎。白敬亭忍不住深深吸了一口气，他停了停，接着吸了吸王嘉尔因为高潮无意识露出的舌尖，将他轻柔地放在床上。

还没从高潮余韵中回过神的王嘉尔又立刻在白敬亭逐渐激烈起来的肏干中陷入了欲望的深渊。

虽然从正面肏干没有后入式肏得深入，可是白敬亭也因此能够欣赏王嘉尔陷入欲望的艳丽神情。他低头吻住王嘉尔软糯湿润的嘴唇，将王嘉尔的双手抬起过头顶，接着缓缓伸出手指与他十指相扣。

相比较于刚才野兽一般的肏干，现在的肏干反而多了一份温情，白敬亭放开王嘉尔的唇，舔了舔他来不及咽回的口水，本来想在他脖子上留下属于自己的痕迹，一想到王嘉尔明天还有行程便打消了念头。他有点不甘心地轻舔了一下王嘉尔的锁骨，接着用牙齿狠狠咬了一口王嘉尔的乳头。

王嘉尔忍不住痛呼出声，白敬亭又轻轻舔了舔乳头上的牙印。疼痛感渐渐变成了酥酥麻麻地感觉，王嘉尔忍不住扭了扭腰催促道，“哥哥，快点，嘉尔想要被肏得更深…”

白敬亭又咬了咬王嘉尔的乳头，接着抬起他的腿大开大合地肏干了起来，“骚货，真想在你全身都印满我的痕迹。”

“啊…骚货要被哥哥肏死了…要吃哥哥的精液…哈…”王嘉尔不断地扭着腰喘道。

白敬亭被王嘉尔的淫叫刺激的一个没忍不住，射了出来。

“啊啊啊啊啊…骚穴要被哥哥的精液填满了…要怀孕了…”王嘉尔只觉得敏感点被一股激烈地热流疯狂的冲击着，这让他浑身控制不住地抽搐着。

白敬亭趴在王嘉尔身上缓了缓，“骚货，我今天就要肏到你怀上我的孩子…”

王嘉尔舔了舔嘴唇，“那哥哥可要对我负责哦。”说完还将自己的腿分的开了一点。

白敬亭此刻脑子里只有一个想法，「干就完事儿了！」

第二天热搜话题#王嘉尔多名粉丝因猥亵蜡像被驱逐出馆#

-end-


End file.
